


Memories

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, One-Shot, Other, PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: Gary has a dream about his father.*EPISODE 4 SPOILERS*





	Memories

The world had become inaudible.

Gary wasn’t sure whether this was a dream or not. It felt absolutely real, yet there was this disturbing feel to where he was. Everything that occured before the supernova to him had just become a blur, the only thing him being able to remember was Mooncake flying him to safety as the star began to burst.

“Hey, buddy.”

Gary glanced behind him, and his eyes widened.

His father.

“D-Dad?” He muttered.

He blinked, and his father became father away in the distance.

“Where are you going?!” 

Gary began to run after his father. Sweat began to roll down his face as he ran to him, a look of desperation in his eyes.

“DAD!” He yelled, as he finally was able to grasp his father.

But, as soon as he did, he felt something warm splash onto his face.

He looked at the arm he’d held onto, and it had been severed.

His father’s body had begun to slowly melt, blood oozing from every part of his body. Blood stained Gary clothes, and he watched in horror as his father had reduced to nothing but a chunk of gore.

Reality had began to sink in.

It all had come back to him. Everything in the supernova, every single flashback, every second of his father being blown to pieces, had come back to him.

Gary screamed, but nothing could be heard. Tears began to well up in his eyes, as his head began to throb. His hands were shaking as blood painted his body like a canvas. 

But, a familiar voice cried out to him, bringing him back to reality.

 

“Chookity..?”

-

Mooncake had gotten used to sleeping next to Gary. They’d both cuddle up next to each other, sleeping peacefully.

Mooncake has become comfortable around Gary. He knew that Gary was not the brightest person, but he clearly had a heart for others. He felt relieved that Gary didn’t really mind him being a powerful creature, having killed dozens of beings. It made him happy, feeling as if he finally had a true friend of his own.

But, Mooncake noticed something.

He noticed that he had been shaking a bit, his breathing becoming shallow. 

“Chookity?”

Mooncake looked up at Gary, concerned. He’d never seen Gary like this before.  
He snuggled up to Gary, tapping him in an attempt to wake him up. 

It was clear that Gary was having some sort of nightmare, but what could it have been about?

Mooncake glanced up at him, as a tear fell from one of his eyes.

Mooncake tapped Gary again.

“Chookity pa..?”

No response.

“Chookity?”

“Chookity?”

Suddenly, Gary’s eyes bolted open. He’d almost fell off his bed, startled.

“Chook, chook?” Mooncake said.

But, even though he was awake, he didn’t respond.

 

Mooncake looked Gary in the eyes, and had a realization.

It was that same exact expression from the supernova.

The same blank, frightened expression that had almost cost Gary his life.

In an attempt to comfort Gary, Mooncake snuggled onto Gary once again. 

Mooncake felt something warm holding onto him, realizing that it was none other than Gary. 

Looking up at him slightly, that frightened expression had not gone completely, but he was clearly aware of his surroundings.

“H-Hey buddy.” Gary said, smiling weakly.

“There’s nothing to worry about, okay?”

Mooncake look at him doubtfully, and gave him a facehug.

Gary laughed a bit, and they lay awake until they both fell asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
